QUE TAN LOCO ESTAS?
by heavy-dark
Summary: Saori cree apropiado que los caballeros dorados convercen con un PSICOLOGO, para estar 100% segura, de que sus santos siguen siendo aptos para resguardarla, que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

**_QUE TAN LOCO ESTAS J_**

Todos los caballeros dorados contando con kanon y shion. Se encontraban reunidos en el salón principal escuchando las sabia e interesantes cosas que les decía su querida diosa

-QUEEEEE? Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-así es mis queridos caballeros. Traje a un amigo mío, para que los analice y les haga un par de preguntas, es muuuy simple y muuuy importante que aprueben el test, para continuar con su labor en el santuario.

-¡OIGA ME NO! Este señor es un psiquiatra, que lo único que quiere, es hacernos preguntas tontas, para sacarnos de quicio y que luego usted nos dé por incompetentes y nos termine mandándonos a todos a un hospital psiquiátrico.-dijo muy disgustado milo.

-claro que no caballero de escorpio, yo lo único que quiero; es saber que tan lucidos y capaces son para continuar en este lugar. Es solo un test, créanme, no les llevara mucho tiempo, así los que aprueben y califiquen serán premiados con un bonito broche que dice "no estoy loco". -Saori les mostraba el broche de color blanco.

-y que cree que nosotros somos taaan tontos, como para tomar ese test y así darle un pretexto para que nos bote de aquí, como si fuéramos basura nooo.-saga se paró de su lugar.- yo me rehusó.-cuando saga se disponía a salir del templo, saori lo detuvo.

-espera caballero de géminis, esto es muuuy importante, es para saber que tan aptos son para proteger este mundo y…también para saber cuál de ustedes esta…. pues algo loco y necesita ayuda psiquiatra, ya saben, después de permanecer en este lugar por mucho tiempo, sin compañía ni distracciones. Todos, solamente entrenados para matar esto…. es solo una medida de precaución, por si acaso, ya no sirven como caballeros y saber si ya llego la hora de que se vayan.

-pues para eso no hace falta hacer un test.-hablo afrodita.-es obvio que tanto saga como mascara nunca fueron aptos para estar en este lugar.-saga lo miro con rabia.

-más loco estas tú, que plantas tus rosas por doquier con intenciones de que todos las toquemos y nos envenenemos.-mascara se puso de pie.

-yaa no me importa el estúpido test ese, si quieren darme por loco inhumano y sádico pues me da igual, yo me voy.-mascara intentaba marcharse, pero fue detenido por el psiquiatra.-espera muchachito, tu sabes que no es así, en realidad a ti si te importa y muuucho lo que ellos piensen de ti, en realidad tú quieres ser aceptado, es por eso que haces todo lo humanamente posible para llamar su atención y que te muestren el respeto que tú quieres, a cambio, del amor que necesitas.-todos miraron a death horrorizados. Eso nadie lo esperaba….death solo lo miraba con una ira contenida.

-escúchame bien medico loco, yo soy perfecto, y no necesito de nadie más para ser feliz. No me importa en lo absoluto lo que estos mensos piensen de mí, así que, apártese o sabrá lo que se siente que te rompan el rostro.-el psicólogo no se dejó intimidar, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con ese tipo de personas así que lo único que hizo fue sonreírle.

-bien jovencito, si usted así lo cree, vaya se está en todo su derecho yo mismo le pegare el broche -death iba a retirarse, pero la voz del psicólogo lo detuvo.

-eso es lo que siempre pasa cuando una persona no quiere que sepa lo débiles que son por dentro, tienen miedo a la realidad y a saber que están equivocados, pero bueno.

-¡UN MOMENTO! usted a mí no me dice cobarde y si taaaanto le importa, pues está bien, le demostrare que está equivocado y que yo soy prefecto, que no necesito de amor ni nada por el estilo. —death volvió a su lugar y se cruzó de brazos obviamente enfadado.

-eso lo veremos, en cuanto a ti, saga…. ¿verdad?-el hombre se dirigió hacia saga, quien solo asentía.

-tú eres una persona temerosa, una persona a la que le encanta sentirse importante, bien demuéstranos de que estas hecho y pasa este test como nadie, dale a entender a aioros que eres mejor que él y eres el más apto para ser el sucesor del actual patriarca.-todos observaron al psicólogo, como era que sabía tanto de ellos, acaso athena los delato.

-está bien, solo para demostrarle a shion, que yo si soy apto y que no estoy loco como todos piensan lo hare. -saori sonrió satisfecha, ese hombre en verdad era inigualable.

-BUENO MIS CABALLEROS ME ALEGRA QUE HAYAN ACEPTADO Y DE CORAZON DECEO QUE TODOS PASEN LA PRUEVA PARA CONTINUAR EN EL RECINTO Y CUMPLIR CON SU MISION. -saori se dirigió a la salida del templo.

-OZ DEJO EN BUENAS MANOS.-sin decir más saori salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Todos voltearon en dirección al psicólogo.

-BIEN JOVENES, SI FUERAN TAN AMABLES LES PIDO QUE SE REUNAN Y FORMEN UN CIRCULO CON SUS CILLAS, TODOS BIEN SENTADITOS Y ACOMODADOS.-

-no entiendo porque athena me pidió que participe, esto no me gusta.-dijo shion algo indignado e inconformé con esa decisión.

-vamos shion, esto puede ser divertido.-hablo doko acomodando su silla a su derecha. -además esto puede ser una bonita y nueva experiencia, no lo crees. -shion asintió

- espero tengas razón.-dijo shion mientras doko se sentaba a su lado.

El psicólogo, al ver esto, se enfadó un poco y se dirigió hacia ambos veteranos, digo caballeros.

-ustedes- el psicólogo se acercó a doko.- claramente dije que por orden zodiacal y usted es libra y que yo sepa libra va entre virgo y escorpio.-doko lo miro sin entender, esta era la primera vez que alguien se dirigía a el de esa forma.

-perdón?-pregunto algo sorprendido.

-lo perdono, pero muévase.-así doko aun asombrado y disgustado se fue al lado de shaka y milo respectivamente.-como se atreve.-pensaba doko muy disgustado, shion solo lamentaba no haberse escabullido cuando pudo.

-bueno, bueno esto me resulta interesante.-el psiquiatra puso su silla en medio y camino alrededor de está observando a cada uno de los caballeros.-empecemos.

CONTINUARAAA…


	2. MANCHAS?

**_Manchas?_**

-bueno, bueno… esto me resulta interesante.-el psiquiatra puso su silla en medio y camino alrededor de está, observando a cada uno de los caballeros.

-bien, primero me presento, me llamo JAMES SMITH. Me alegra conocerlos y espero me tengan la suficiente confianza como para hacer todo lo que les pida.-todos lo miraron algo desconfiados.

-primero…. vamos a hacer un pequeño juego y voy a necesitar que alguien me ayude para hacer una rápida demostración. Vamos a veeer….-el psiquiatra miro a todos los caballeros detenidamente.-… tuuu.- finalmente señalo a aioros.

-dime cómo te llamas?-

-pues mi nom….-aioros fue interrumpido.

-no, no, primero, te pones de pie y luego te presentas ok.-James le hablaba como si de un niñito se tratase.

- lo siento, mi nombre es aioros de sagitario.-james empezó a rodear a aioros.

-dime aioros en quien confías más?-james se puso detrás de aioros esto lo puso algo nervioso.

-pues… en mi hermano aioria.-dijo señalando y mirando hacia su hermano.

-haaa que bien, es mas fácil confiar en un familiar que en un compañero ¿o no?-

-pues sí, para mi si lo es.-

-bueno.- james se acercó a aioria. -párate aioria y ponte detrás de tu hermano.

- claro…..así?- aioria hizo lo que le pidió.

-muy bien, ahora extiende tus manos como si fueras a agarrarlo.-ordeno el psiquiatra.

Aioria hizo lo propio, sin entender nada.-muuuy bien muchachito'

-Este es un ejercicio de confianza, es decir, de cuanto confían en los demás y si es reciproca su confianza.-james se puso delante de aioros.

-aioro, por favor cierra los ojos y cruza tus brazos.-aioros algo temeroso obedeció.

-a la cuenta de 3 tú te dejas caer hacia atrás.- nadie entendía de que serviría todo ese rollo.

-pero… me voy a caer.-

-no, no para eso está tu hermano. Si confías en que te sostendrá, entonces déjate caer, si no, no lo hagas-

-bueno…aioros comenzó a contar, aioria solo miraba, no entendía nada.

-¡rápido¡ cuánto es 2 elevado a la sexta?- de improvisto, james interrumpió el proceso.

-Qué?-Aioria lo miro y sin darse cuenta, dejo caer a aioros estrepitosamente al suelo.

Aioria, por que no me sostuviste?-aioros no se veía feliz, solo se limpiaba el polvo extra, su hermano lo veía confundido.

-perdón, yo quería sostenerte, pero el psicólogo me distrajo.-james se puso en medio de ambos hermanos.

-no, eso no es cierto, yo le preguntaba al rubio de allá, no a ti, y si tú lo dejaste caer fue, porque en verdad lo odias.-todos se sorprendieron con lo que dijo james.

-eso no es cierto, fue un descuido, y usted tiene la culpa.-

-no aioria, la verdad tu odias a tu hermano, porque te dejo solo. El prefirió salvar a una total desconocida y morirse, a quedarse contigo y cuidarte.-

-¡OIGA, ESO NO ES DE SU INCUMBENCIA!, digo….. Eso no es cierto, y yo la verdad, no creo que mi hermano piense así ¿verdad?-aioros miro a su hermano.

-ahhh…si claro.-

-no es verdad, aioria no le temas, no te hará nada, yo te protegeré de este mal hermano.-James se puso delante de aioria como escudo protector.

-qué? Como se atreve...-aioros por poco y golpea a james.

-bastaaaaa. -shion se puso en pie, se veía enfadado.- esto es tonto, ellos no tienen nada porque discutir. Pues eso está en el pasado y ya.

-Bueno, bueno dejemos este inconveniente atrás.-hablo james como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-ya pueden sentarse.-ambos hermanos se fueron a sus lugares mientras james anotaba algo en una libretita.

-Bueno muchachos, lo que quiero que hagan es lo siguiente.- no se sabe de dónde, James saco una tarjeta con una mancha negra dentro.

-quiero que vean esta tarjeta y que me digan que ven, díganme lo primero que les venga a la mente.-james le entrego la tarjeta a mu, quien la miraba confundido.

-bueno, muchachito, dime que vez? Se sinceró, por favor.-mu miraba la tarjeta atentamente.

-la verdad….. no veo nada-james se acercó a mu y miro la tarjeta.

-claro que no vez nada, porque la estas agarrando al revés.-james volteo la tarjeta.

-ahora que vez?-mu se quedó algo pensativo.

-hem….un martillo, una armadura en pedazos y una mancha de sangre.-todos se sorprendieron.

-ahh y también a kiki, que hace el ahí? Quien le dio permiso? siempre tiene que desobedecerme…si yo le ordene que….-james se acercó a mu y le quito la tarjeta.

- es suficiente, ten.-james le dio la misma tarjeta a Aldebarán.

-ahora tú, dime que vez?-

-hum?...bueno… yo veo una graaaaan torta. siiiiiiii no lo olvidaron, por fin se acordaron de mi cumpleaños jajaja que felicidad.-james volteo a ver a sus compañeros.

-no le haga caso.-hablo shion dirigiéndose a james.-el cree que cada que ve una torta es su cumpleaños, pobre, siempre se emociona con eso.-

-bien, ya dame mi tarjeta.-james le quito la tarjeta, la cual estaba toda babeada, rápidamente se la dio a saga, quien sujeto la tarjeta y la limpio con la chaqueta de kanon, este lo miro enfadado.

-saga, dimos que vez? y se honesto-saga miro la tarjeta por todos los ángulos posibles.

-la verdad…yo no….UN MOMENTO! ESE ES AIOROS YYY.. QUE RAYOS HACE EN EL TRONO? NOOOO ESO NO ES VERDAD NUUUUUCA SERA VERDAD…- sin pensarlo, Saga rompió la tarjeta, ante la mirada atónita de los demás, sobretodo de james, quien tendría que reponer la tarjeta.

-perdón….yo…no vi nada, aquí tiene.- saga le entrego la tarjeta a james toda rota.

-eso cada cuanto pasa?-james le pregunto a shion, algo asustado, pues nunca antes había visto algo parecido con ninguno de sus pacientes.

- no sé de qué me habla jejeje.-shion se hizo el desentendido.

-pues de la escenita que nos hizo ese caballero, si hasta su cabello cambio de color y sus ojos, los tenía rojos, eso no es normal. O sí?- shion lo miro y le susurro.

-usted no se fije…y por favor no le vaya a decir nada a athena, pues si se enterara que saga volvió a tener uno de sus ataques, es capaz de correrlo del santuario, y la verdad, nadie quiere eso.-

-Ahhh.-james miro a saga y sonrió.- se preocupan por él?

-Buenooo… en parte, le verdad…. no queremos que saga se vaya, pues si lo hace, kanon sería el nuevo caballero de géminis y vaya que eso sería muuuuucho peor.-james asintió y volteo para anotar algo en su libreta.

-bueno, ya que su compañero rompió la única tarjeta que tenía, tendré que ir por una nueva, así que, por favor no se muevan de sus sitios que ya regreso y….pensándolo mejor.-james volteo a ver y fijo su vista en shura.

-tú, cómo te llamas?- todos voltearon a ver a shura

-shura de capricornio.-

- BIEN, te quedas a cargo. Por favor vigila que nadie se mueva ni hable hasta mi regreso. -así, james salió del salón y dejó a los caballeros solos.

-TORPE, TENIAS QUE SER!-Kanon se paró de su lugar, y le grito a saga kanon se veía molesto, pues ya le tocaba y el tenia muuuuucha curiosidad en saber que tenía esa dichosa tarjeta.

-OYE, NO ME GRITES! ADEMAS, FUE UN ACCIENTE….ESAS COSAS PASAN Y YA.-Saga también se puso en pie.

- ESAS COSAS SOLO LE PASAN A LOCOS, BIPOLARES y ESQUIZOFRÉNICOS COMO TU.-algunos de sus compañeros como Afrodita, doko y death se acercaron a este par.

-SI YO FUERA TU SAGA, NO ME DEJABA INSULTAR TAN FEO.-death vio como tras su comentario saga se abalanzó sobre kanon iniciando así una pelea entra ambos, death sonrió complacido, mientras afrodita y doko trataban de separarlos.

-si hermano, te juro que no fue mi intención dejarte caer, y no, no te odio como dijo el psicólogo, la verdad, no sé de dónde saco eso.- aioria le pedía perdón a su hermano por el incidente que tuvieron

-deberás? Porque si no es así me lo tienes que decir- aioros solo contenía un par de lágrimas. Aioria lo abrazaba para consolarlo.

- vamos Camus, corres como tu abuela jajajaja.- milo se puso a correr por todos lados seguido de Camus quien lo perseguía por haberle despeinado.

-YA VERAS BICHO ASQUEROSO. –

-Aldebarán solo se dedicaba a comer todo lo que había en la mesa del salón.-

Los únicos que se quedaron quietecitos y calladitos, fueron: mu, shion, shaka y shura quien veía como sus compañeros iban de aquí para allá. Serenamente se puso en pie.

-QUIETOS!- quien sabe cómo, shura sostuvo a milo y a Camus de sus cabellos uno lo miraba enojado y el otro ofendido.

-VUELVAN A SUS LUGARES AHORA MISMO O YA NO TENDRAN SUS PRECIOSAS CABELLERAS.-todos escucharon el tono frio y sombrío que shura uso con ambos caballeros.

-¡TODOS! a sus lugares y cállense! a no ser, que quieran que les corte no solo el cabello sino algo más…!-todos lo miraron y se quedaron quietitos en sus lugares, pues sabían de sobra que shura no bromeaba, él era una persona suma, no, extremadamente responsable y cumplidora así que si él lo decía lo hacía.

-ASI ME GUSTA.-shura se sentó en su lugar observando atentamente a sus compañeros, Camus se sobaba le cabeza y miraba asesinamente a milo pues él fue el causante principal de lo que le paso. Milo en cambio miraba shura

- (… hay mi precioso cabello, me lastimo. maldita cabra sí que jala fuerte.)

**_…_****_2 HORAS DESPUES ….._**

-bueno muchachos, perdón por la demora, pero tuve que ir hasta mi oficina a por unas cuantas cosas más jejeje y traje 5 tarjetas más, por si acaso, a alguien más le da por romper mis tarjetas de nuevo.-cuando james entro todo se veía calmado y sereno parecía que nadie se movía ni respiraba, hasta parecían estatuas.

-(sabía que dejar a cargo al español serviría, pues se veía más serio que los demás, esa mirada no la tiene cualquier persona, además, es igual a mí,

(Capricornio) :P)

-bueno, en quien íbamos…..-rápidamente Aldebarán levantó la mano.

-NO ES VERDAD, A TI YA TE TOCO, TORO MENTIROSO, ES MIII TURNO, FALTABA MAS, SI PARA QUE ME QUITEN MI LUGAR YA ESTA SAGA…. YO NO PIENSO TOLERAR A….-

-cálmate kanon, yo no levante la mano por eso…-

-entonces?-pregunto james mirando atentamente a Aldebarán.

-es que…quiero ir al baño …..shura no me dejo ir por mas que le rogué y la verdad ya me andaaa… ¿me da permiso?-james miro sorprendido a Aldebarán quien lloraba y a shura quien parecía indiferente.

-poooor favor tiene que decir que siiiiiii.-alde se arrodillo frente a james.

- si claro, ve.-después de que hablo, james, vio un destello que salía por la puerta.

-creo que no mentía.-hablo shura.- aaah… bueno….quien le manda a comer tanto.-todos voltearon a ver shura.

-bueno, esperemos a que su compañero regrese y…..-

-NOOOOOOOOO.-kanon se puso de pie enfadado.- NO SABE DE QUE HABLA. ESE TORO NO REGRESA DESPUES DE MEDIA HORA.-james volteo a ver a los demás caballeros, quienes solo asentían.

-BUENO…entonces, continuemos….-james se acercó a kanon, quien parecía impaciente.

-ten, dime que vez?-kanon abrió los ojos a mas no poder.

-este es usted, luchando contra un enorme oso grizzli por un billete de a dólar.-

-DAME ESO!-paridamente james le quito la tarjeta y la guardo.

-jeje creo que me equivoque, en lugar de traer las tarjetas, traje las fotos de mis vacaciones jejeje. Ya regreso, shura, ahí te los encargo.-

-NOOOOOO.-gritaron todos, pero el psicólogo no los escucho, pues ya se había marchado de nuevo.

-miren nada más.- shura miraba maléficamente a cada uno de sus compañeros, mientras, sostenía un bate de base ball.

-cuanto creen que se tarde esta vez?-todos tragaron en seco.

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	3. MANCHAS (SEGUNDA PARTE)

_**MANCHAS (SEGUNDA PARTE)**_

-Porque rayos no instalan un maldito ascensor.-decía james cansado, después de subir todas las gradas hasta llegar al templo principal.

-al fin llegue y creo que esta vez no me falta nada, sip, traje tooodo lo que necesito para evaluar a esos caballeros jejeje. No saben lo que les espera.-cuando james estaba por ingresar al salón, se oyó una enorme explosión.

-que rayos?-. Cuando entro no vio nada, pues el polvo tras la explosión, no se dispersaba.

-cof, cof, cof hay alguien ahí?-james piso algo, rápidamente quito su pie.

-hayyy fíjese bruto, me piso la mano?-

-aioria?-james ayudo aioria a ponerse en pie.-que paso? donde están tus compañeros?

-usted que cree?-aioria se quitaba el polvo de la ropa mientras buscaba con la mirada a su hermano.

-tooodo fue culpa de su encargado.-james miro a aioria sorprendido.

-shura?-

-quien más, él tiene la culpa de lo que paso.-james fijo su vista en el templo asombrado de lo que veía todo estaba completamente destrozado.

-dime, que pasó?-

-por qué no mejor se lo cuenta shura.-

-si me dices que paso, te regalos 2 puntos extra, así tal vez pases la prueba.-aioria miro a james y lo medito un segundo.

-que sean 100.-james lo miro susceptible.

-no te puedo dar 100 puntos, si la prueba es sobre 60 puntos.-

-bueno, entonces 50.-

-confórmate con 6 puntos o nada.- aioria lo miro y asintió.

- bueno le cuento entonces…..

Flash back

Todos permanecían quietecitos y callados hasta que a milo le dio un ataque de estornudos.

-milo, deja de hacer ruido.-milo lo miro enfadado.

-hay perdóname achu por achu no achu poder achu controlar achu mis achu impulsos achu involuntarios.-shura se acercó a milo y le tapó la boca con una cinta adhesiva.-así está mejor.-

-shura, me puedo alzar una pieza de pan? Lo que pasa es que estamos aquí desde la mañana y la verdad, no almorcé nada hasta ahora yo….. -

- crees que me importa?-

-pero….tengo hambre solo déjame…..- aioros intento levantarse de su asiento, pero vio como shura lo amenazaba con su bate si se movía.

- muévete un centímetro y veras lo que te espera.-aioros volvió a su asiento cruzándose de brazos enfadado.

De repente, shaka se puso en pie, ante la mirada atónita de los demás. Se fue hasta la mesa y se sirvió un vaso con agua retornando a su lugar de lo más tranquilo.

-oye! y a ti quien te dio permiso de moverte?-shaka ni siquiera volteo a verlo.

-yo no necesito pedirle permiso a nadie, que no sea athena o el patriarca.-

-así? y si te digo que ahora al que tienes que perderle permiso, es a mi.-

-eso no me importa-

-Enserio? ya verás lo que les pasa a arrogantes como tu.-

-¡basta shura! creo que te estas tomando esto del encargo muuuy a pecho, te recomiendo que te calmes.- shion se interpuso oportunamente antes de que shura golpeara a shaka con el bate.

-lo siento patriarca, pero ahora yo estoy a cargo y le suplico no se meta donde no lo llaman.-todos se quedaron atónitos, pues shrua en su vida se dirigía a shion de esa manera que le pasaba?

-shura está más chiflado que saga cuando le da por mandar a los demás.- shura miro enfadado a kanon.-que dijiste?

-yo solo digo la verdad. Mira que llevamos aquí más de 3 horas sin hacer nada más que mirarnos como idiotas los unos a los otros.-shura se acercó a kanon.

-cállate! que aquí no venimos a jugar ni a pelear.-kanon lo miro ofenfido.-sé que a ti te da muy bien eso incumplir tus deberes, pero a mí no, así que mientras yo esté a cargo nadie se mueve ni habla.-

-Esto no me gusta nada.-decía mu mirando todo angustiado.

-shura, no deberías de ser taaan estricto, además no sé porque rayos nos dejó un encargado si nosotros no somos ningunos si niños, como si nos fuéramos a escabullir para no pasar el estúpido test ese.-hablo aioria, shura se le acerco.

-tu no opines.-aioros al ver esto se molestó.

-oye déjalo en paz, además él tiene toooda la razón, no necesitamos de una niñera como tú para que nos cuiden.-shura se cruzó de brazos enfadado.

-sí, y la verdad no sé porque te tenemos que obedecerte, es decir, solo mírate, eres uno y nosotros 12 + kanon no tendríamos por qué temer a tus amenazas.-death se puso y comenzó a caminar por doquier molestando e instando a que los demás a hacer lo mismo, algunos de sus compañeros lo miraron Dudosos y molestos.

-vamos, no me digan que tienen miedo de lo que nos pueda hacer la cabra loca esta. Jajaja.-algunos de sus compañeros lo secundaron, shura mientras comenzaba a elevar sus cosmos.

-ustedes lo pidieron.-todos voltearon a ver a shura sorprendidos.

_**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**_

-entonces shura provocó la explosión?-pregunto james mirando a su alrededor.

-NO! yo no provoque nada.- shrua apareció sacudiéndose el polvo extra.

-los que lo provocaron fueron la manada de animales irrespetuosos, que me dejo a cargo, así que le recomiendo que para la otra se busque otro encargado porque no pienso hacerme cargo de idiotas como estos nunca más.-shura todo molesto volvió a su silla cruzándose de brazos.

-vaya, que genio.-cuando el polvo de disipo, james pudo ver a los demás caballeros todos en el suelo reponiéndose de la explosión. Shion y doko eran los únicos que permanecían en sus lugares, intactos.

-maldita cabra, mira nada mas como me dejaste y yo ni siquiera me moví de mi lugar.-hablo afrodita molesto pues tenía la ropa y la cara toda sucia.

-(esto me pasa por dejarlos más de 3 horas solos. Creo que este día empeorara en lugar de mejorar)-pensaba james algo agotado.

-bueno, los que quieran cambiarse he ir a por alguna merienda pues vayan, los demás ayúdenme a….-ni bien termino en hablar james, todos volaron directo a sus templos solo shion se quedó.

-caray… con estos muchacho…..- james se acercó a shion.-como los soporta?-

-son algo complicados, pero…con el tiempo, uno se acostumbra.- james sonrió.

-creo que no podemos hacer la prueba en estas condiciones.-james veía el templo todo destrozado.

-usted no se preocupe, yo lo arreglo.-ante la mirada asombrada de james, shion comenzó a arreglar y reconstruir el salón, claro con su telequinesis resultaba más fácil de lo que parecía.

-listo.-shion sonreía satisfecho.-ya he olvidado la veces que he tenido que reconstruir el santuario, aaay estos muchachos cuando dejaran de desquitarse con las pobres estructuras.-

-ya entiendo, son sus poderes usted es capaz de….increíble.-james se recostó en una silla.

-Supongo que ahora abra que esperar a que regresen.-shion asintió.

-aprovechando la situación, me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas.-shion miro a james dudoso

-qué clase de preguntas?

-pues….bueno usted lleva aquí muuucho tiempo y seguro es usted el que conoce a cada uno de los caballeros, o me equivoco?.-shion asintió.

-dígame una cosa, a qué edad llegaron al santuario y cómo fue su relación tras su llegada?-shion lo medito un segundo.

-hummm….pues….la verdad saga y kanon fueron los primeros en llegar al santuario a sus 5 años, claro que con ellos dos era una pelea tremenda y de nunca acabar.-

-por qué lo dice?-

-pues…..saga y kanon discutían a cada instante, aun cuando dormían jajaa algo extraño, pero todo cambio tras la llegada de aioros y aioria al santuario. Fue una escena tan conmovedora ver al pequeño aioros de tan solo 6 años sostener en sus brazos a su hermanito de un año. saga y aioros simpatizaban y kanon a lo que pude notar estaba celoso de aioros, pues ahora saga pasaba más tiempo entrenando al lado de aioros que peleando y discutiendo con él, aioros en cambio no hacía más que cuidar de aioria era tan responsable y cuidadoso con el aun siendo el un niño. Luego llego shura viera cuan serio era aun con tan corta edad de 4 años. Después de unos años llego death, con él era diferente, pues él ni;o no hacía más que amenazar y amedrentar a los pobres aldeanos jajaja daba miedo acercársele. Afrodita llego a sus 7 años, death al verlo pensó que era una ni;a jajaaja no hacía más que molestarlo por su apariencia, después llego milo un problema graaaaande…a sus 5 años y ya había destruido medio santuario causando estragos por doquier jajaja Camus llego un años después a sus 6 años era un ni;o tan frívolo e indescifrable, él y milo en un principio no se llevaban bien. Milo lo molestaba cada vez que podía porque, según él, Camus lo desafiaba al creerse mejor que los demás, no le gustaba su arrogancia, y a Camus no le gustaba la inmadurez y torpeza de milo, pero con el tiempo Camus y milo se llevaban mejor hasta se buscaban para entrenar y platicar.

-y que hay con los demás?-

-bueno…a mu lo encontré en Jamil, mi país de origen, estaba solo y desamparado, tras la muerte de sus padres, unos amigos míos, así que yo me hice cargo de él, jaja créame que él niño era un problema: revoltoso y peleonero incluso más que milo y kanon juntos, pero después de un laaaaargo entrenamiento y de estricta disciplina, al final, mu se convirtió en el caballero respetuoso, trabajador y bondadoso que es ahora jajaja(aunque fue muy difícil someterlo)-

-Aldebarán y mu se hicieron amigo jajaja en cuando el torito lo vio a mu y él no se separaban para nada eran buenos amigos con tan solo 7 años Aldebarán parecía más mayor

-como ya sabrá doko es de mi generación y pues….volvió al santuario hace tan solo 2 años él es el único amigo vivo que me queda jajaja.-

-shaka fue el último en llegar al santuario a sus 7 años. Ya era un caballero, pues había ganado la armadura de oro antes que sus demás compañeros, claro que tras un duro entrenamiento allá en la india. Cuando llego, solo pregunto por su templo, hizo una reverencia y se fue derechito sin decir más, no es muy sociable que digamos ni expresivo, así que no me meto con el jaja. -

-haaa entiendo, entonces…. todos son huérfanos y los únicos que tienen hermanos son: los caballeros de géminis y sagitario.-shion asentía mientras veía a shaka ingresar al salón todo limpio, hizo una reverencia y se sentó en su lugar, james solo lo miro y anoto algo en su libreta.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron Aldebarán, shura, saga, aioros, aioria, afrodita y mu. James volteo a ver y vio que faltaban unos cuantos.

-esperaremos un poco más….-

Media hora después…

-YA LLEGO POR QUIEN LLORABAN-grito milo haciendo mucho alboroto para después ir A su lugar.

-tarde como siempre.-milo miro a Camus le sacó la lengua.

-ya era hora de que llegaras y los demás?-milo encogió sus hombros.-no sé.

-aaah ya no podemos perder más tiempo, aioros quieres ir a llamar a tus compañeros….-

-aquí estoy, no tienen porque entrar a mi templo.-death se sentó en su lugar.

-saga, donde está tu hermano?-

-no lo sé….creo… que dijo algo como: si el estúpido, idiota, incapaz y tonto del psicólogo ese cree que puede darme por loco está loco pues primero me voy del santuario y ya no le destrozo la vida a mi querido hermano con mi innecesaria existencia, quien por cierto, es mejor que yo en todos los sentidos.-todos miraron a saga.

-estas seguro que tu hermano dijo eso?-

-siiii y…-de repente se abrieron las puertas del salón de par en par, mostrando a un kanon todo rasguñado, mordido y golpeado. kanon entro al salón mientras se desataba las manos con dificultad.

-kanon que te paso?-kanon se quitó el masquen que tenía en la boca y miro a saga furioso.

-lo de siempre…. este loco de primera, me amaro y me encerró en el closet de mi recamara cuando iba de subida, para que no lo delate y le diga a usted lo mal hermano que es y loco que esta ahhh pero, yo, más listo y fuerte que él, me zafe. Créame que hare todo para que de una vez lo mande a donde siempre ha pertenecido, al manicomio.-kanon se sentó los demás solo miraban a saga reprobatoriamente.

-qué?... No quería que me dejara en ridículo.-saga estaba algo nervioso.

-además, aquí YO soy el caballero de géminis, no necesitamos que este adoptado este presente.-kanon lo confronto.

-Ya deja de llamarme así, que no soy un maldito adoptado, somos gemelos, inútil.-

-Está bien adoptado, pero no te enojes-kanon estaba por golpear a saga, pero james logro tranquilizar a kanon.

- ya cálmate kanon mejor toma la tarjeta y dime que vez.-james le entregada a kanon la tarjeta y este alegre e impaciente la agarro, olvidando la pelea con su hermano.

-por fiiin.-kanon miro la tarjeta detenidamente.

- …esto no puede ser…que chiste…-kanon arrojo tarjeta muy enfadado.-si hubiera sabido que se trataba de un retrato mal hecho del idiota de saga cuando gano la armadura de géminis feliz como lombriz, mientras que yo, me la paso en su sombra. No veía nada, maldito, el no merece ser el caballero de géminis.- kanon todo alterado se paró de su sitio.

-Aun NO Entiendo, cómo es que nacimos gemelos aaaah como me desagrada todo esto, me largo de aquí.-de improvisto kanon se paró de su sitio. james lo detuvo antes de que saliera del salón.

-olvidas algo kanon, pues si sales por esa puerta date por expulsado del santuario.-kanon lo miro y sonrió.

-jajaaja y quien lo dice?-

-bueno, athena me pidió que los examine y al que repruebe, pues tendrá que salir del recinto e ir derechito un hospital psiquiátrico.-saga tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-déjelo, que se vaya, total, él no es nadie, de hecho, si no fuera mi hermano hace muuucho que hubiera desaparecido del santuario.-

-ya deja de subestimarme y creerte mejor que yo.-saga le confronto.

-no mi querido hermanito yo no me creo mejor que tú, en definitiva, yo SOY mejor que TU.-james trataba de separar a kanon y saga para que no inicien una pelea.

-Por favor cálmense. -shion se paró y ayudo a james, ambos se fueron a sus lugares.

- traten de relajarse y meditar bien las cosas antes de decirlas, por favor.-james recogió la tarjeta del suelo y se la entregó a death, quien lo miraba sonriente.

-bueno…muchacho, dime que vez?-death miro la tarjeta y sonrió ampliamente.

-de verdad quiere que le diga que veo?-james asintió.

- No le va a gustar.- james volvió a asentir.

-veo a un psiquiatra metiche como de unos 25 a 30 años, de cabellos rubios, con ojos verdes y tés blanca.-james lo miro confundido, si lo estaba describiendo.- En realidad, solo veo su cabeza y esta adornando una de mis paredes jajaja se ve bien.- james miro a death aterrado.

-quiere que le dé más detalles….-james lo miro y rápidamente le quito la tarjeta para luego dársela a aioria.-no gracias-

-vamos aioria, dimos que vez.-aioria tomo la tarjeta.

-no entiendo porque nos da la misma tarjeta y todos vemos algo diferente. Dígame, cual es el truco? acaso es una mini Tablet?

-solo limítate a ver la tarjeta y decirme que vez.-

-bueno….-aioria miro la tarjeta por unos minutos.-es….un niño pequeño y…a su alrededor hay mucha gente…parece que lo insultan y lo agreden, NOOOO, él no tiene la culpa de nada.-de repente aioria se paró de su lugar alterado.-déjenlo en paz, él no tiene la culpa de lo que hizo su hermano, él es inocenteeee y ustedes son unos malditooooo yo los…-james se acercó aioria y le echo un poco de agua al rostro.

-oiga, porque rayos izo eso?-aioria veía a james molesto mientras se secaba la cara, con la túnica de shaka, quien molesto, se alejó de aioria.

-porque, estabas algo alterado y…-

-yoooo….alterado? patrañas… lo que paso fue que la.. la tarjeta estaba alterada, de me otra.-james negó con la cabeza.

-mejor siéntate.-aioria hizo lo propio todos lo miraban atónitos.-qué? Porque me ven así?-

-bien es turno de…..-shaka recibió la tarjeta y se la devolvió rápidamente.

-no gracias, no me interesa, además, no veo nada.-

-shaka verdad?-shaka asintió levemente algo extrañado.

-bueno shaka, ya no hay necesidad de que mantengas los ojos cerrados, así que, te voy a pedir que los abras, y veas la tarjeta.-shion lo miro aterrado.

-lo siento señor, pero no voy a abrir mis ojos y si usted quiere estudiarme, entonces tendrá que escoger otra cosa.-

-vamos shaka, a lo que leí en tu expediente dice que tu mantienes los ojos cerrados para almacenar tu chacra digo.. Tu cosmos para luchar, pero aquí no hay ningún enemigo, así que, porque no los abres y miras la tarjeta.-

-NO, y no va a obligarme a abrir los.-james se acercó a shaka.

-dime shaka acaso tienes algo que ocultas, porque si es así, no te molesto mas.-todos miraron a shaka.

-no oculto nada, y la verdad no creo que una insignificante tarjeta como esa sirva con migo, pues yo soy perfecto y no estoy demente como los demás.-todos miraron a shaka enfadados.

-bien, si no tienes nada que ocultar, entonces abre los ojos por lo menos un momento y mira la maldita tarjeta.- james ya empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-ahora menos que antes.-shaka se cruzó de brazos, james miro a shaka y luego sonrió.

-bueno shaka, entonces les diré a tus compañeros, aquello que tenías muuuy bien guardado.-

-A QUE SE REFIERE?-

-a shaka, su compañero el "perfecto" le gusta… shaka rápidamente abrió los ojos de par en par y le tapó la boca a james.

-no se atreva a decirlo o le juro que le quito el sentido del habla y entonces no dirá nada más en su inútil vida.- los demás lo miraban asombrados.

-entonces has lo que dije o lo escribo tan rápido que todos lo leerán y créeme que se sorprenderán con lo que tengo que decir.-shaka lo miro y lo medito. Soltó a james, le quito la tarjeta miro la tarjeta por una milésima de segundos y se la entregó de nuevo.

-ya está.- shaka estaba enojado.

-que viste?-pregunto james.

-nada más que a un idiota haciéndose pasar por profesional mientras que en realidad nos toma el pelo.-shaka volvió a su lugar enfadado.

-en serio?-pregunto james, shaka solo volteo a ver en otra dirección.

(Que cansancio con estos chicos, pero por lo menos me falta la mitad haaay espero terminar pronto. huuu y todavía faltan más pruebas.)-pensaba james mientras se dirigía hacia doko.

-bien continuemos.-

_**CONTINUARAAA.:)**_


	4. MANCHAS 3 PARTE

**_MASCHAS 3_**

- bueno, es su turno….-todos voltearon a ver a doko.

-yo?-dokotomo la tarjeta la examino por unos segundos.

-a caray, no veo nada…..-james estaba por replicar.-esperen esperen… creo que si la miro de costado veo algo.-todos miraban a doko expectantes.-no… osi? creo que siiiii, eso es…-doko no dijo más.

- qué?-pregunto james exasperado.

- de que?-

-que vio en la tarjeta?-

- la tarjeta?... Cual tarjeta? -james casi se caer de espaldas.

-pues la que tienes en la mano…acaso no la vio?

-ahhhh si esta tarjeta. Jeje -doko miro su mano.- perdóneme, lo que pasa es que con el tiempo esas cosas pasan jeje.-doko miro la tarjeta.

- déjeme ver…. creo… creo que veo un rostro siiiii es mi viejo amigo Aldebarán de tauro, siii tiene que ser el.-todos miraron como doko le hablaba a la tarjeta como si fuera una persona.

-perdón, perdón amigo, deberás lo siento…. yo no quería traicionarte ni darte a cambio de que me dejaran vivo a mí, te juro que yo iba ayudarte, después, pero túsabes..Luego a uno se le olvidan las cosas…pero si iba a volver por ti y creme que si pudiera retroceder 220 años atrás, repararía mi error.-shion miraba a doko sorprendido.

-ósea que tú lo abandonaste.-shion miro muy enojado a doko.

-no para nada el el….estaba luchando y yy yo le dije que iría por refuerzos pero..pero se me olvido.-

-con razón murió, claro cómo iba a poder el solo contra una manada de expertos.-

-yo solo….pensé que…. La verdadyo no, es que…-doko buscaba una excusa creíble.

-luego discuten sus problemas personales, ahora, doko dame la tarjeta.-doko miro su mano y vio que ya no tenía la tarjeta.

-hay creo que….déjenme y la busco.-doko busco por debajo de la silla reviso a milo y a shaka.

-no, no la encuentro, acaso no se la di?-james por poco y se abalanza sobre doko, pero se contuvo e inhalo hondo.

-está bien, ahora, tendré que sacar una nueva.-james sacó una nueva tarjeta de su maletín, estaba a punto de entregársela a milo.

-AQUÍ ESTA!-grito dokoentregándole la tarjeta a james.- jeje la tenía en mi bolsillo, ni yo sécuándo lametí ahí, será que….-

-yaaa cállese.-james le quito la tarjeta a doko y la guardo, mientras doko lo miraba molesto.

-óigame, muchachito soez, ese no es modo de tratar a sus mayores ni a sus pacientes y usted debería de…-

-no me importa si tiene 300 o 5000 años más que yo, yo trato a mis pacientes como se me pegue mi regalada gana,así que siéntese y cállese.-todos miraron a james algo sorprendidos.

-tu, mira la tarjeta y no te andes de gracioso porquesabrás de que soy capaz cuando pierdo la paciencia.-milo lo miro ofendido.

-yo no tengo porque soportar que me grite.-milo se cruzó de brazosreusándose a tomar la tarjeta.

-si yo no hice nada para que se exalte de esa manera!ja! faltaba más, si los estribos los perdió cuando…-

-¡ESTÁ BIEN! ya no pienso rogarle a nadie. Ahí si se largan del santuario no es mi culpa, sino la suya.-milo vio como james le entregaba la tarjeta a aioros.

-ESPERA!- milo le quito la tarjeta bruscamente a aioros.-

-es miiii turno.-aioros lo miro inocentemente.

-no hacíafalta que se enoje así.-milo rápidamente miro la tarjeta, james solo sonreía satisfecho, pues sabía que eso pasaría.

-y bien muchacho, que vez?-milo miraba la tarjeta detenidamente.

-no veo absolutamente nada.-milo miraba la tarjeta james casi y lo estrangula.

-nada no veo nada, esto no es posible.-james trato de quitarle la tarjeta a milo quien se reusaba.

-ya te dije que me la devuelvas.-

-déjemeverla un ratito más, quiere.-

- no, ya la viste por más de media hora y no pienso perdermás tiempo.-milo seguía reusándose a darle la tarjeta james.

-no, no, yo quiero tener un momento de locura como saga o aioria, esto no es justo.-milo hacia berrinche como niño chiquito.

-pues o no tienes cerebro o estas _**100%**_en tus facultades mentales, la vedad, yo creo que es lo primero.-

- espere si lo miro de este lado como que se distingue algo.-por más que milo miraba la tarjeta no le encontraba forma de nada.

-nada no vez nada y creo que no vas a pasar de ahí, ya dame mi tarjeta que solo me haces perder el tiempo.-james a fuerzas le quito la tarjeta a milo quien se veía sumamente molesto.

-tal vez se malogro….-dijo milo pensativo.-sip, eso debe de ser.

-no lo creo, pero si así lo quieres ver….-jemas anoto algo en su libretita mientras le entregaba la tarjeta a aioros.

-bueno aioros, dinos en vos alta que es lo que ves en la tarjeta.-aioros miro atentamente la tarjeta milo si acerco a aioros para mirar también la tarjeta.

-creo que es un bebe.-todos se sobresaltaron con lo que dijo aioros.

-sí, es un bebe.- milo rápidamente le quito la tarjeta a aioros.

-no es cierto, como rayos esta mancha negra puede ser un bebe, aiorosestámintiendo yo….-james le quito la tarjeta a milo furioso.

-muchachito, deja que tu compañero hable, que tú, ya tuviste tu oportunidad.-james le dio nuevamente la tarjeta a aioros.

-dime aioros, ves algo aparte del bebe?-

-sí, junto al bebe hay un rabioso y horrible chacal, creo que quiere hacerle daño y….-saga se paró de su lugar molesto.

- no me lances indirectas de ese manera,aioros.-hablo saga en tono ofendido.

-no, saga, yo no hablaba de ti yo….-

-no te niegues, que clarito dijiste un horrible y rabioso chacal que trato de matar al bebe Athena hace 14 años, para apoderarse de toooodo el santuario y así vengarse por no ser elegido patriar….-a este punto saga se dio cuenta de cómo lo veían los demás y callo algo avergonzado.

-quien lo diría….tenemos entre nosotros a un completo tonto además de loco-dijo james quitándole la tarjeta a aioros y entregándosela a shura.

-es lo que he tratado de decirles desde el principio, pero nadie me escucha.-hablo kanon, saga lo miro enfadado.

-acabemos con esto ya…shura por favor dime que vez?-shura miro la tarjeta un momento y luego volteo a ver a james.

-dígame, quiere que le diga la verdad o que actué como idiota igual que los demás.-todos lo miraron enfadados.

-dime lo que quieras.-

-BIEN….veo a una hermosa obra de arte hecha por el mismísimo picazo, parece ser de la era modernista, es más, creo que este objeto podría ser invaluable. Debería de estar en un museo, No le parece?-shura le entrego la tarjeta a james,quien solo lo miraba y anotaba algo en su libreta.

-no necesitaba tanto sarcasmo. Ten es tu turno.-Camus agarro la tarjeta y la estudio minuciosamente de a tras a adelante.

-veo una mancha negraen el centro algo cilíndrica, diría que de muy mal gusto.- todos miraron a Camusseriamente sobretodo james quien se acercó a Camus dándole de nuevo la tarjeta.

-podrías usar un poco tu imaginación?-

-jajaja está pidiendo peras al olmo, pues Camus es taaaan analítico y lógico que nunca ha usado su imaginación, creo que ni siquiera sabe que es eso.-milo hablaba divertido mientras los demás ahogaban una risita.

-si te refieresa la facultad que tienen las personas de reproducir mentalmente objetos ausentes y de imágenes mentales de algo no percibido o inexistente, creado en un mundo de fantasía,sí, creo que sísé que es eso, pero ciento que es algo tan innecesario y obsoleto.-todos miraron perplejos a Camus.

-no me importa, muchacho, solo di algo aparte de lo obvio digo… usando tu imaginación.-

-bueno, si quiere que use mi imaginación le diré que veo una mancha negra en forma de vómito y que suele ser usada por unos ingenuos profesionistas Creyendo que con eso puede diagnosticar algo tan obvio como que todos mis camaradas están dementes y que ya no tienen remedio.-

-ves que no era tan difícil.-james le quito la tarjeta a Camus dándosela afrodita.

-dime, que vez?-afrodita miro la tarjeta por unosegundo.

-QUE BONITA ROSA! – Afrodita miraba de cerca la tarjeta.-es bellísima, me parece a una de las mías.-afrodita olía el papel como si fuera una rosa de verdad, Camus se apartó un poco de afrodita, pues para él ya era algo incómodo estar cerca de él tanto tiempo.

-me la regala?-james le sonrió a afrodita y negó con la cabeza.

-a vamooos no sea egoísta, usted me tiene que regalar la tarjeta.-afrodita sin permiso guardo la tarjeta en su bolsillo, james solo negaba con la cabeza

-está bien, quédate con la tarjeta.-james miro a los caballeros echo un hondo suspiro.

-bueno, ahora que finalizamos con esta prueba, empecemos con una que….-de repente shion se acercó a james.

-y a mí no va a mostrarme la tarjeta?-

-no patriarca, usted, solo está aquí para orientarme, resguardarme y ayudarme también para que este de testigo de que si alguno de ellos se va es por culpa suya mas no mía.-shion lo miro alegre.

-eso quiere decir que no tengo que hacer la prueba?-james negó con la cabeza.

-creo que suficiente castigo es el de soportar a tanto loco y demente aquí presente, solo quiero que me ayude en lo que le pida.-shion asintió mientras regresaba a su lugar.

-bueno, es hora de iniciar otra prueba.-james miro su reloj.-(creo que no tengo suficiente tiempo)-penso.

-les are unas preguntas al azar para hacerme una idea de qué clase de personas son ok. -todos asintieron.

-bien…..cuantos de ustedes piensa que el amor es lo que mueve al mundo.-james vio como rápidamenteaioros, mu, aioria y dokolevantaron la mano.

-y los demás, que piensan?-

-yo pienso que la belleza es lo que mueve al mundo. Puespara mí, Nadaes más importante, el apreciar lo bellode este mundo eso es lo que me mueve.-todos miraron afrodita.

-para mí la venganza es más importante, pues eso me ha movido los últimos años, el poder vengarme de saga por todo lo que me hizo y de paso ver que sufre eso me hace inmensamente feliz.-saga miro a kanon molesto.

-yo pienso que el amor es un sentimiento tan innecesario, que, el mundo estaría mejor sin él.-dijo death cruzándose de brazos.-lo demás está bien.-

-están locos, la comida es más importante, pues sin comida morirí imaginan eso, un mundo sin comida que horror.-Aldebarán se sobresaltó.

-tener el control de todo es más importante, así todo el mundo hace lo que tú quieras jajaja el dominio total, además, todos necesitan un líder jajaja.-saga reía como demente.

-para mí lo más importante es la meditación, y estar en armonía con uno mismo. Lo demás sale sobrando.-dijo shaka permaneciendo con sus ojos cerrados.

-se equivocan, el dinero es lo que mueve al mundo, que acaso no leen los periódicos cuando algún producto sube de precio toooodoestá perdido.-shura de repente se sobresaltó.

-nooo,yo sé que lo que mueve al mundo son los alienígenas, yo los he visto un par de veces ellos son los que nos controlan y esperan el momento indicado para dominarnos.-todos miraron a milo seriamente.-qué? es verdad, hasta tengo una foto de ellos.-

-claro que no, la tierra crea un campo gravitatorio por sí misma que hace que se mueva,c reando así su propio campo magnético a través de su órbita que hace que rote sobre su propio eje y, al mismo tiempo, se traslade alrededor del sol. Todo el mundo sabe eso, es simple lógica.-hablo Camus. Todos miraban a Camus con un signo de interrogación.

-la verdad, ni yo sé de qué habla la mayor parte del tiempo.-james solo le sonrió a shion.

-lo entiendo, es un genio jaja.-

- con eso es suficiente,vamos a otra y tendrían que reencarnar en un animal, cual escogerían?

-mu?

-una linda y mansa ovejita.J

-Aldebarán?

-un torro bravo.-

-kanon?-

-un feroz y grande oso.-

-saga?

-un grande y feroz oso.

-oye,porque me copeas, ya bastante tengo con parecerme a tien esta vida.

-no seremos iguales pues yo seré, un oso grande y feroz tu uno oso débil y pequeñojajaja.-kanon por poco y golpea a saga, pero james lo detuvo.

- y tu mascara?

- sin comentarios.-

-aioria?

-unsalvaje, feroz y sagaz león por supuesto.

-shaka?

- solo reencarnan las personas de buen corazón y si fuera el caso yo sería un adonis.

-doko?

- un tigre rayado jejeje.

-milo?

-un escorpión venenoso para picarlos a todos.-

-aioros.?

-un caballo de pura sangre lol.

-shura?

-una cabra y así cornearlos a todos.

-Camus?

- una vez muerto, no tengo intención de revivir otra vez y menos en una subespecie.

-afrodita?

- una bella y elegante mariposa o un astuto y bello delfín.

Vaya…esto es sorprendente.-james iba notando en su libretita.

- una pregunta más, cuantos de ustedes sabe cómo resolver o corregir erros sin recurrir a golpes ni a peleas tampoco a insultos.-

-nadie sabe cómo?-todos miraron a Camus.

-pues para resolver un problema hay que analizarlo analíticamente, ya si tiene solución hacemos los cálculos necesarios y...-james le tapó la boca a Camus.

- caballero, la verdad, no tengo idea de que hablas.-Camus lo miro enfadado.

-bien ya que esto está resultando agotador, les doy un receso, pueden ir a descansar y ya mañanacontinuamos aaahhh, pero antes, quiero que todos traigan algo de suma importancia para ustedes y si no lo tienen pues invéntense uno, no me importa, solo tráiganme un objeto y que sea de muuuucho valor para ustedes se les olvide mañana a las 7:00 am los espero aquí y más les vale asistir. Ya pueden….?-tan pronto termino de hablar todos desaparecieron.

-vaya, lo hicieron de nuevo….-shion se acercó a james.

-son un verdadero problema, si los de bronce no estaban tan mal.-shion lo miro y sonrió.

-usteddormirá en el cuarto de invitados.-shion condujo a james a un cuarto lujoso y grande.

-que increíble.-

-si lo es, por cierto, tengo una pregunta.-james lo miro de reojo.-para que les pidió que trajeran algo valioso?-james sonrió ampliamente.

-eso, lo sabrá mañana.-james no dijo más,shion, dejo a james en la recámara y se fue.

-jajajajano saben lo que les espera jajajaja.-de repente james escucho que vibraba su celular.

-diga?

-(james, mi querido amigo, ya terminaste? A cuantos tengo que liquidar jajaja.)

-no, señorita saori, aun no acabo.-

_(que? Pero yo creí que…)-

-si si, ya sé que debería de haber terminado, pero temo que necesito más tiempo para así dar un diagnóstico certero y saber cuál de ellos necesita tratamiento o en su defecto ser recluido en un hospital para siempre.-

-(está bien, no me meto, tu sabes lo que haces. Solo asegúrate de que todo este 100% garantizadojajaja no quiero tener inconvenientes, entendiste?

-si si claro, usted no se termine le enviare el informe y usted misma decidirá a quien darle el broche.-

-(jajaja está bien, cuídate y que no se te pegue lo loco lol)-

-si adiós, *(creo que es demasiado tarde)-

-.- ya mañana será otra prueba.- dijo james mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
